


【好兆头】与一条坏蛇同居后（中）【CA蛇车】

by dingdingqie



Category: Good Omens, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdingqie/pseuds/dingdingqie
Summary: 真•蛇车可能不美味，我车技就那样了克鲁利（蛇型）x亚茨拉斐尔蛇蛇两鸡儿（上）在lofter 丁丁切





	【好兆头】与一条坏蛇同居后（中）【CA蛇车】

**Author's Note:**

> 真•蛇车  
> 可能不美味，我车技就那样了  
> 克鲁利（蛇型）x亚茨拉斐尔  
> 蛇蛇两鸡儿
> 
> （上）在lofter 丁丁切

7.发情

今天有些闷热，克鲁利瘫在那儿一动不动。  
天使轻轻摸了摸蛇鳞——他不知道自己摸到哪些地方，否则可能会吓得抽回手。老蛇被他挑逗得浑身难受——他最近心里燥热得很，天使的触摸更是添了一把火，这种安抚就像爱抚。  
克鲁利突然钻出口袋，滑进天使的衣摆下面。

“克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔被肚子上冰凉的触感吓了一跳，鉴于书店里还有顾客，他小声问，“克鲁利？你怎么了，感觉冷吗？”

克鲁利没有回答他，只发出嘶嘶声，就像一条普通的蛇类。他在天使的肚皮上吐着信子，分叉的舌尖若即若离。

亚茨拉斐尔被碰得皮肤发痒，他按耐住当众从衣服里掏出一条蛇的想法（这太古怪也太不雅了），挠了挠克鲁利钻进衣物下形成的轮廓：“克鲁利，快出来，别闹了…嗯？！”  
他迅速咽下差点脱口而出的惊叫。

蛇信探入了他的肚脐，这是谁都没触碰过的地方，滑腻的分叉舌头舔弄着缝隙，让亚茨拉斐尔产生一种肚子里面被搅动的错觉。

天使的身体是圣洁的，和人类不同，连肚脐也柔软干净。克鲁利对这个肚子上的凹地很感兴趣，灵活的舌头舔舐了每一处皮肤，分叉的顶端甚至可以同时给予两边刺激。

亚茨拉斐尔面色涨红，转身背对着书店中的顾客，戳了戳小蛇：“快别舔了，感觉太奇怪了……”

克鲁利嘶嘶地说：“你明明很享受，不是吗？”

“你胡说，我……反正别再这样了，快出来！”  
亚茨拉斐尔的脸已经红透了，这可是光天化日之下，在公共场合，而且不远处就有几个顾客，他已经尽全力不让自己发出可疑的声音。

克鲁利用行动回答了他。蛇信留恋地舔了几下天使柔软的肌肤，在亚茨拉斐尔如释重负的呼气声中收了回去。  
但是这条蛇没有就此安分下来，克鲁利缠绕着天使的身体，滑过他的腰窝，鳞片已经被天使的体温捂热了些，不再是冰块一样的触感。克鲁利盘绕着挤压在天使柔嫩的背部软肉上，摩擦他敏感的背部，他的尾巴尖甚至探入了天使的股沟，挑逗似的动来动去。

尾椎骨附近的凹陷处十分敏感，若有若无的酥麻感让亚茨拉斐尔腿一软，差点没站稳。他扶住书架，气呼呼地说：“克鲁利！别、别乱动了，好好待着！”

“先生？您还好吗？”一位顾客注意到了店主的异状，热心地走了过来，同时也吸引了书店中其他顾客的目光。他们不常见店主，看见他衣服臃肿也只当店主最近吃多了。

“我没事，只是有些累。”  
亚茨拉斐尔屏住紊乱的呼吸，给了顾客一个微笑。  
谁能知道，在他的衣服里面，有一条四处挑拨的蛇！  
这条蛇对于如何挑起欲望显然很熟练，他用灵活的尾巴尖来回磨蹭亚茨拉斐尔的敏感处，时不时给予强烈的刺激，又在天使快要忍不住之前游走。

顾客关心道：“您的脸看上去很红，如果身体不舒服请早些休息！”

“谢谢您的关心，我……呼，我会的。”亚茨拉斐尔压抑喘息，努力回答。  
“我有个亲戚上周一开始也只是偶尔不太舒服，他没觉得有什么，结果昨天就晕倒入院了……”  
话唠的自来熟顾客扯了一堆话，亚茨拉斐尔装作耐心听着，其实全心思都放在衣服里的蛇身上，最多偶尔用鼻音轻哼表示自己在听。  
“愿上帝保佑您。”顾客祝福道，他终于离开了。

亚茨拉斐尔点头，因为他没法说话，生怕一开口就叫出声。  
上帝显然不管恶魔对天使性骚扰这种事。  
灵活的小蛇攀上了天使的胸口，用尾巴勾住他的脖子，没有缠紧，却让亚茨拉斐尔有一种缺氧的感觉。他长大嘴无声地吸气，像是呼吸困难。蛇很爱品尝天使的乳头，蛇口的大小正好能轻松含入一颗，像要吞咽猎物似的吮吸着。

亚茨拉斐尔忍无可忍，回到卧室试图把蛇从衣服里抓出来，但是克鲁利机敏地躲过了他的手。

“克鲁利！最好祈祷别让我抓到你，后果会非常严重！”  
虽然天使还没想好具体要怎么对付他。比如让克鲁利写一万字文章来夸自己的盆栽并大声朗诵？  
“嘶嘶嘶——”无意义的嘶嘶声，克鲁利又开始装作听不懂了。

亚茨拉斐尔无奈，解开上衣的扣子想抓住他，但克鲁利立溜下去，从裤腿钻进了天使的裤子里。

“最后一次警告！快出来！”

老蛇对此充耳不闻，反而得寸进尺地入侵到天使的内裤里。只是磨蹭几下，原本就快被挑起的欲望彻底有了反应。这是一具功能正常的男性身躯，就算天使再怎么感到羞耻，该硬还是得硬。  
亚茨拉斐尔扶住椅子，才没让自己腿软跌倒，这个可恶的恶魔怎么能这样！

蛇缠绕上天使的阴茎，用舌尖轻触马眼，试探几下后挤了进去。胀痛紧随着火辣辣的感觉，最后化为燃烧的欲望，这种猛烈的欲望将天使全身都点燃了。察觉到亚茨拉菲尔的抵触逐渐消失，克鲁利将纤细的尾巴捅进天使的后穴中，持续深入，同时用身体和嘴巴挑逗他的阴茎——蛇的嘴部结构使它可以张得特别大，能够吞下比自己大的猎物。  
这一瞬间亚茨拉斐尔感觉身体里像被塞了一块冰，前端也被湿滑的带着凉意的东西包裹住，这几乎让他颤抖起来，后穴本能地收紧。

“你的屁股真热情好客，天使。”克鲁利含糊地说。  
这话惹得亚茨拉斐尔耳朵通红。“哈……你，再这样……我就要生气了…我说真的，啊，别乱动……”他断断续续地威胁道。  
克鲁利终于停下了动作，并把尾巴猛地抽出来，惹得天使呻吟一声。

“亚茨拉斐尔。”恶魔抬起头，叫了天使的名字，可怜兮兮地说“对不起，我最近在发情期，浑身难受。你刚才摸我的时候，我已经忍不了……”  
以进为退，装可怜，天使就吃这套。

天使喘着气试图让自己冷静下来，他果然心软了：“好吧，但我希望你可以提前告诉我……如果这样做能让你好受些，那没关系。”  
他们交往了这么久，在恶魔的教导下也干了不少“坏事”，亚茨拉斐尔对此并不反感，只是不能彻底抛弃羞耻心，每次提到这些，就红了脸。

蛇玻璃珠似的金色眼睛里仿佛闪过一丝愉悦，瞳孔竖立。天使本能地感觉到了危险，但恶魔没有给他思考的时间，一下将尾巴插进他的后穴中，这次更加深入，亚茨拉斐尔甚至有一种被订穿的错觉。蛇的尾巴很细，他没有感到太多不适，喘着气很快就习惯了这次的入侵。

“等、等一下，为什么不变成人形……”  
“我现在不能乱变，魔力乱七八糟的，只能这样了。”克鲁利睁着眼睛说瞎话，但是在某些方面格外天真的亚茨拉菲尔相信了他。  
天使呜咽着把脸埋进臂弯里，和一条蛇做爱真是太……他一时无法找到形容词，但浑身都快因为羞耻而烧起来了。

“噢，我亲爱的天使，你的裤子快撑破了。干脆把这些无用的衣物褪下吧。”克鲁利愉快地说。  
如果恶魔有人类印象中的尾巴，这尾巴一定正在身后得意地摇着。

这条蛇的尾巴确实在躁动，亚茨拉斐尔可以感觉到它细腻的鳞片摩擦着柔软的内壁。  
天使的呼吸中开始夹杂甜腻的喘息。

他在克鲁利的骚扰下艰难地用颤抖的手解开皮带。裤子滑落，克鲁利又把自己变大了几圈，尾巴也在逐渐变粗，天使的后穴逐渐被挤开，撑满。  
亚茨拉斐尔喘息着跪坐在地上，只能靠着床边支撑发软的身体。屁股被异物侵入，细密的鳞片研磨敏感点，几乎让他使不上力气。

蛇放过了天使挺起的阴茎，攀上他的身体，蛇信子舔舐天使的耳朵，他用低哑的声音说：“天使，你真该看看你现在的模样。”

衣柜的门打开了，门背面的等身镜恰好映出被红腹黑蛇缠绕的天使，纯洁的白染上黑与红。这样一只仿佛被罪孽缠绕、即将坠入地狱深渊的天使，就像一幅优美而淫靡的油画。

天使跪在柔软的地毯上，他的裤子都掉到了脚踝处，赤裸的白净丰润的腿上滚落汗珠，屁股被黑蛇粗大的尾巴撑得满满当当，上半身衣服敞开，露出被蛇照顾过的胸膛，粉嫩的乳尖上带着晶莹的唾液。

蛇吐着信子亲密地触碰天使的脸颊，他粗长的身躯环绕住天使，圆滑的鳞片反射着斑斓的光，美丽而危险。蛇的尾巴动了，他缓慢地将尾巴抽出来一些，在天使的后穴中搅动，可以清晰地看到湿漉漉的粉色内壁，泛着色情的水光。

亚茨拉斐尔看到了镜子里的一切，看到了自己脸上近乎淫荡的表情，把头埋进手臂里，求饶道：“克鲁利……别这样……啊……”

“你变硬了，天使。”  
坏蛇耐心地用慢动作折磨着天使，他缓缓抽出尾巴，又搅动着塞进去。亚茨拉斐尔呻吟着无意识地抬起屁股，身体诚实地渴望获得更多。他几乎半趴在床沿，欲求不满似的撅起屁股。

亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛水汪汪的，脑袋已经被这样淫荡的事弄得一团浆糊。他求助地看向恶魔，不敢看镜子里的自己，甚至没有想到自己能直接把柜子合上。

克鲁利用舌头卷走了天使的泪珠，将尾巴抽出来。被撑开的后穴还没完全合拢，分泌出的晶莹液体顺着臀部滑落。  
他抬起亚茨拉斐尔的脸，让他注视镜子里的他是怎么被蛇操弄的。

巨蛇的阴茎早已蓄势待发，一下子撞进亚茨拉斐尔湿热的后穴里。他的阴茎上充满肉刺，狠狠刮弄着脆弱的肠壁，压迫敏感点，把天使干得叫了出来。亚茨拉菲尔压抑不住声音，担心房间的隔音效果，担心外面的顾客会不会听到些什么，但下一秒这些事都被抛到脑后了。  
汗珠滑落，他感到浑身燥热，但身上和身体内都被凉飕飕的蛇侵占着。就算被捂热些了，蛇的体温也比人的低得多，更何况肠壁敏感脆弱，亚茨拉斐尔含着克鲁利粗壮的阴茎，就像含了一块不会化的冰，几乎痉挛着将它迎接到更深处。承受着恶魔激烈的侵犯，他无意识地呻吟起来，因为快感脚趾颤抖着收紧。

克鲁利发挥了蛇类柔韧的优势，一边操着天使的屁股，一边扭过头吞入天使的挺立的欲望。  
他收起尖牙，用口腔包裹住天使的欲望，他可以轻松地将其含到底，用吞咽似的动作为天使做口交，同时蛇类有力的肌肉让他能够猛烈地抽插。天使很快就在这种攻势下被操射了，紧致的甬道一阵收缩，似乎想绞紧克鲁利的阴茎不让它离去，如愿以偿的，它又增大了几分。

克鲁利吞下了天使射出的全部，然后用舌尖堵住了那小口，缓慢地抽动。  
亚茨拉斐尔被前后夹击，浑身发软，他抓住床单的手松了开来。他只能无力地跪伏在地上，被一条蛇带入快感的深渊中。

有些蛇类的交配时间很长，至少克鲁利没有简简单单就放过亚茨拉斐尔的意思。  
他抬起头低声问：“你知道吗？蛇有两根阴茎。”

“什……么？克鲁利……你不会……！”  
还没等亚茨拉斐尔想明白他的潜台词，第二根粗大的异物不由分说地挤了进来。亚茨拉菲尔因为这突然的胀痛一哆嗦，想要躲开却无处可逃，克鲁利紧紧地缠绕在他身上，就像一条粗重的锁链，禁锢住了天使的动作，他将硕大的蛇根嵌进天使的屁股里。这次是真的被塞满了，褶皱已经被撑到了极限，隐约可以窥见被磨得发红的软肉。

“你真是太紧了，天使。”克鲁利满足地叹息道。  
亚茨拉菲尔说不出话来，只能大口喘气。  
“我在想，你会不会为我生一窝小蛇。我都这么努力了……”克鲁利调戏道，一边缓慢磨动，肉刺刮过亚茨拉菲尔的敏感点。  
“呜，怎么…可能……”  
他脱力地趴在地板上，呻吟着，任由恶魔缠住他肆意妄为。  
没有给他休息的机会，克鲁利就着天使失神的时候猛地加快了速度，近乎粗暴地抽插，一次次冲撞到最深处，拔出时肉刺狠狠地摩擦肠壁，脆弱而敏感的后穴被肏得湿漉漉的。亚茨拉斐尔的眼泪和汗水一起滴落，被动地承受着蛇持久的交配时间……


End file.
